


CherryBlossomBadass

by ThePeriwinklePrincess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeriwinklePrincess/pseuds/ThePeriwinklePrincess
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha believes fan fictions are stupid. Naruto disagrees, vehemently. Will he change his mind after reading the story of Naruto's favorite fic author, CherryBlossomBadass?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 165
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

“For the hundredth time Naruto, NO!”  
“Oh but you won’t even try. Just one chapter, that’s it.” Naruto whines. Typical.  
As the two maneuver through rush hour traffic to reach their office, Sasuke can’t believe they’re having this conversation again. It’s a balmy summer morning in the city of Konohagakure, they’re running late because the idiot barista got their coffee order wrong, and Naruto is being annoying. Well, just another day in Sasuke Uchiha’s life.

  
“Listen buddy,” he explains, “The fan arts are amazing, I’ll admit. And some people write some really cool metas. I’ll even lend you a hand next time you’re fighting some incel on Reddit who called Sayuri useless. But fan fiction is where I draw the line.”

  
Naruto pouts as he pushes open the glass doors of Senju Inc., a tall imposing structure of glass and steel, right in the heart of the business district of the city. The air conditioner in the lobby greet them in full blast, making Sasuke sigh in relief. It’s only a little after nine, but already sweltering outside. He nods politely towards the pretty receptionist, pretending not to see her blush. As the boys made a beeline to the elevator, Naruto starts again.  
“ You have to read this one author, they’re new. Only written one story so far. But man it slaps.”

  
Sasuke pushes the elevator buttons and sighs again, this time from exasperation. He loves his best friend, he really does. But sometimes he desperately wished Naruto Uzumaki came with a mute button.  
“Fan fictions are stupid. They are just an excuse to write porn. They exist only for horny soccer moms and twelve year old girls who think Edward Cullen is the pinnacle of romance.”  
“ Edward Cullen’s just a sparkly old creep”, Naruto scoffs as they step inside the elevator, “Bella should have totally ended up with Jacob, but no- hey we’re getting off topic here. Fine, there are lame fan fictions. But there so many amazing stories as well, written by people who actually understand and care about the characters. The writers, they take this stuff seriously. And this one writer I was telling you about, you have to read her work. It’s amazing. I cried man, I swear.”  
“You cry watching dog food commercials. Look, can we please drop this? Just let me have a few minutes of peace before Tsunade chews us out for tardiness.”  
Naruto’s not one to give up. “Just one chapter. If you like it, you buy me coffee for an entire week. If you don’t, I never mention fan fic in your presence ever again. Deal?”  
Oh what the hell. “Deal”, Sasuke says.  
Naruto gives him a wide, dopey grin. Idiot.  
The elevator dings as it arrives on their floor. Sasuke fixes his tie and preps himself for the day. He has demanding clients to handle, eccentric bosses to deal with, and crappy fan fictions to read.  
“Uzumaki! Uchiha! Late! Again!” Tsunade Senju, their boss, barks, with hands on her hips. Well, technically, their boss’s boss. But the details don’t matter, especially not when she looks that pissed.

  
Just another day in Sasuke Uchiha’s life.

Later that day

It’s late evening when Sasuke drags himself back to his apartment. It has been a long day, and all he wants to do is take a shower and watch some mindless sitcom on Netflix. As soon as he drops his key on the designated bowl, sure enough, there’s a text alert on his phone. And of course it’s from Naruto. The text contained a link and under that there was another bubble, with “READ”, in bold.  
Damn it, he was hoping Naruto had forgotten already.  
“I will” he wrote back.  
“Happy reading” the reply came.

It all started three months ago. Naruto was locked in a heated battle with one of their co-workers about his favourite anime Menma. Nothing unusual about that. Both Sasuke and Naruto grew up on that show and it was the very first thing they had bonded over, back in middle school. They loved the show, despite its many flaws and had suffered an existential crisis when it had ended two years back. Naruto’s favourite, obviously, was the protagonist Menma, the cheerful and frankly, obnoxious underdog with his relentless determination and optimism. It wouldn’t be much of a stretch to say that Naruto saw Menma as some extension of himself, and was nothing short of devastated when the heroine, Sayuri ended up with Satoshi, the broody rival, instead of Menma. Sasuke, on the other hand, found Menma’s never-give-up attitude annoying, and a bit boring. Satoshi losing himself in the darkness and subsequently finding his way back into the path of rightness made for a far more interesting narrative arc, in his opinion. And he’d never admit it to anyone, but Sasuke was elated when Sayuri and Satoshi ended up together. Ever since he was a kid, he had been rooting for those two.  
So it was only natural that Naruto and Sasuke often got into passionate arguments about Menma- with their friends, co-workers, dates, with each other, random strangers online. This particular argument, thereby, was common for them. But what happened after wasn’t. The co-worker, at the end of the debate, had amicably suggested Naruto read some fan fictions. Sasuke, who was right there, had laughed at the guy’s face, like any sensible person. Naruto, too was, skeptic at first. But then, like the idiot that he is, started reading said fics. And that was it. The beginning of the end. Ever since that, he has been hooked on reading fan fictions, even signing up on some archive or something so that he can interact with authors. And, as if reading wasn’t bad enough, he even wants to write lately. And of course, Sasuke is the one who had to listen to his ideas and read the ramblings that he claims as first drafts. He’s written a few so far. The premises are decent, Sasuke will admit, and he starts out okay, but it always, always, ends up being porn. That too, horribly written porn. And on top of everything, he desperately wants Sasuke to read and appreciate fan fiction. As fucking if.  
Sasuke shudders. Well, just one chapter of this apparently brilliant writer, and he can put a stop to all of that. He would have lied about reading it, but that sneaky bastard will quiz him. With another dramatic sigh, he grabs his phone and clicks on the link.

  
It takes to him to a site called Archive of Our Own. Okay, tolerable enough so far. The story’s named Crossroads, and penned by one CherryBlossomBadass. Cringe. Just one chapter. He won’t like it and Naruto will shut up about fan fictions forever. And he will know peace again. Just one chapter, he tells himself, as he scrolls down and starts reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**40 Minutes and 26 chapters later,**

  
Well, shit.  
Where Sasuke had expected a cringey, sloppy mess, there was an actual well thought out, smart story. The premise was simple enough, set in the modern timeline, Modern AU, as they called it ( He was slowly adjusting himself to the lingo). The focus was on Satoshi and Sayuri, who in this story, meet each other in grief counseling. The two broken people form a bond as they struggle with their feelings and inner demons. The narrative was well-paced, characters fleshed out, and was written in heart-wrenching and beautiful way. Damn. And now he owed his best friend a week’s worth of coffee. And an apology.

  
There was one downside. The story was a work in progress and was only written till 26 chapters. That wouldn’t do. Sasuke needed more. When was the next chapter coming? The only way to know was to ask this CherryBlossomBadass. For that, he’ll have to make an account in this archive, and—woah he’s turning into Naruto real fast.  
But he had to ask. Also, embarrassing as it was, he needed to tell this writer how much he liked the story. He remembered Naruto blabbering that comments mean a lot to these writers, and if anyone deserves nice words, it’s this CherryBlossomBadass. And besides, it’s not like he’s going crazy over fan fiction or anything right? He’s only doing a nice thing.

  
First, he’s going to need an alias, like the rest of these people. Nothing too flashy. After pondering for a few minutes, he decides to go with AnonymousUser. Simple. Gives nothing away. He types in “Hey, really good job with the story so far. Excited for the next chapter. Hope you post soon.”  
There. Not too crazy, or demanding or anything ridiculous. Surely they’ll pick up the hint and reply when they will post next.  
Well then. All that remains is to accept defeat in front of Naruto. Now that was something he was not looking forward to.

“Oh you loved it, didn’t you”, Naruto guffaws the next morning, clutching his coffee, the creamy, sugary mess that Sasuke paid for, as they make their way through the crowded sidewalks. Sasuke can’t decide which is more annoying, the singsong voice or the wide, smug grin that Naruto currently had plastered on his face.  
Sasuke can feel the tip of his ears growing hot. “I wouldn’t say loved. Wasn’t as terrible as I expected. The bar was set really low.”  
Naruto’s grin only gets wider. “You loved it”, he repeats. “It’s all right. The writer’s talented, and there are other talented writers as well. Relax, liking fan fics isn’t going to emasculate you. In fact, chicks dig it. They’ll think you’re sensitive and shit.”  
Sasuke snorts. “And how many women have told you that, exactly?”  
It was Naruto’s turn to go red. “It’s only an assumption.”, he mutters.

  
Sasuke snickers. But one thing didn’t add up.  
“Hey”, he asks Naruto as they enter the lobby, “ I thought you liked Sayruri with Menma””.  
“Liked with? Oh you mean I shipped them?”  
“Fine. Ship. Whatever. My point is why are you reading stories with Satoshi and Sayuri as the main couple?”  
Naruto fiddles nervously with the strap of his messenger bag. “Well, I did start out by reading Menma and Sayuri fics. I mean, they belonged together. Remember how upset I was when she chose that loser Satoshi? But then I ended up on Crossroads, and for the first time I was rooting for them. And the writer, they explained their canon relationship really well and very respectfully to me. And I was like- huh, I haven’t thought about it like that. Don’t get me wrong, I still think Sayuri-chan is too good for that edgelord. But maybe, just maybe, her and Menma are better off as friends.”  
Wow. Convincing Naruto to give up the idea of Menma and Sayuri is no mean feat. Just who is this CherryBlossomBadass? Sasuke wonders idly as he settles down in his cubicle, ready for whatever crazy demand Tsunade or Kakashi doles out.

SAKURA

  
She could see it now, her next chapter, where Satoshi and Sayuri will confess their feelings to each other.

  
 _She takes one step closer to him, heart racing. I love him, she thinks. The thought is exhilarating. She should be terrified, but she isn’t. And he loves her back. She can see it in his eyes. Is this what happiness is supposed to feel like? Neither of them dares to speak. Finally, he cups her face in his hands, and whispers_ , “MOEGI SAID MY FACE LOOKS LIKE A BUTTHOLE!”

  
What?

  
A shrill cry jerks her back to reality. Sakura pinpoints the source of the sound from the middle of the room, where a fight has broken out. This is what she gets for daydreaming in a class full of overly energetic second-graders. Imaginary love confessions can wait. First she needs to stop these children from killing each other.  
“No fighting!” She gets up from her desk, and yells. “Konohamaru, Moegi, stop hitting each other! The rest of you, stop cheering them on!”  
She rushes over to the center of the cacophony, where Konohamaru and Moegi where locked in the battle of their lives. With great effort, she separates them. What was she thinking, deciding to be an elementary school teacher? This place is a literal war zone.

  
When the ruckus has finally died down, she looks at Konohamaru and asks, “Now, what seems to be the problem?”  
The boy sobs furiously, “Mo-Moegi s-said my face looks like a butthole.”  
“Is that true, Moegi?”  
The perpetrator shows no sign of contrition. “I was only being honest.” She offers, in a voice so sincere that it almost convinces Sakura. “Mommy said I shouldn’t lie to anyone.”  
Sakura groans. Whoever said kids were sweet, kind angels was a moron. Or on crack. Or both.  
“Moegi, comparing your friend’s face to a butthole is not honesty, it’s just being mean. You must never be mean to anyone. Do you understand? Now apologize to Konohamaru.”  
“Yes, Ms. Haruno. I shouldn’t be mean. I’m sorry, Mr. Butthole-face.”

  
Konohamaru lets out a demonic screech as pounces on Moegi. The class erupts into chaos once again. So much for a quiet storybook reading class.  
When the school bell finally rings, Sakura is exhausted. She had hoped to utilize this storybook reading time to plan out the next chapter. That went well.  
She opens the last chapter on her phone. There’s a new comment, from one AnonymousUser. Wow. Someone has not put any thought in their username at all. No picture either. It read, “Hey, really good job with the story so far. Excited for the next chapter. Hope you post soon.

”  
“Thank You. New chapter coming soon.” She types, sighing. Oh AnonymousUser, if only you knew how difficult CherryBlossomBadass has it-- trying to visualize grand romantic gestures in the midst of warring children, calling each other buttholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. I apologize for the short chapter. Originally, it was supposed to be long one, but then I ended up posting only the first half. As always, don't hold back with the feedback and suggestions. Beta credit goes to the lovely NinjaHeartforHatake.
> 
> We'll see Ino in the next chapter. And hopefully our CherryBlossomBadass and her no. 1 fan will meet soon (fingers crossed).


	3. Chapter 3

**SAKURA**

  
She gets home to find Ino sprawled across their couch, busy texting on her phone.

  
“You’re early”, she tells her roommate, setting down her bag.

  
“Oh well”, Ino shrugs,”The owner had a family emergency, so he decided to close up shop for today. Hey, so tomorrow’s Saturday, and you’re free right?”  
“Well, yeah.”, Sakura mutters unsurely.

  
“Great! So we’re having a little gathering of sorts here tomorrow, and—no don’t look at me like that Sakura. It’s only going to be a few people, nothing too loud or extravagant. A classy, grown-up get together, if you will. I’ll cook and everything. You just sit tight and look pretty, that’s all.”

  
It’s not like Sakura hates parties. She does desperately need to be around adults (Ino doesn’t count). And Ino does whip out her professional chef skills and cook amazing food. But does it have to be at their place? It’s such a hassle to clean up afterwards.

  
As if on cue, Ino says, “I’ll even clean up. Please Sakura. It’ll be fun. And who knows, maybe you’ll even meet a guy. An actual guy. You know, the ones that exist in real life.”  
Sakura rolls her eyes. So maybe she was just a little too attached to fictional men. So maybe she had a non-existent love life. Ino didn’t have to so blunt about it.  
Ino is in no mood to give up. “I’m just saying. You know I enjoy your little romance stories, PG-13 as they are. But isn’t it time that you—

  
“If you say “get a life” I’m going to puke all over you and the couch.” Sakura steps into the bathroom. She needs a bath. A long one.  
“Geez Sakura” Ino cries out “You’re becoming so mean!”

  
“Is that so?” She yells back. “Well, I’m learning from the best.”

After her bath, she settles down in her bed with her laptop and writes down all she had thought out, right before Butthole face-gate. As always, she shows it to Ino and waits patiently for her feedback. Even though she knows what her best friend will say. Same thing she always does.

  
“Hmmm”, Ino hums, her blue eyes focused on the screen, “Perfect. But make it sexier.”  
Sakura scoffs. “Don’t you ever have anything else to say?”

  
“What?” Ino asks innocently, lying down. “That’s my only complaint. Your writing’s flawless, as always. And besides, what’s the point of you being in charge of a story if you’re not going to make them act out your pervy little fantasies? Look, if you don’t have any, just borrow mine.

”  
“You’re gross. And if my writing was flawless”, Sakura muses quietly, “I would’ve heard back from at least one agent by now.”

  
Ino’s eyes soften. “Sakura”, she chides gently, taking her hand, “You know it’s difficult out there. But you can’t give up. You _are_ talented, and I say this without an iota of bias. I promise you’ll be a big shot romance novelist someday. Till that, you gotta hold on and deal with a few snot-nosed devils."

  
“I will”, Sakura promises, squeezing her best friend’s hand.

  
“That’s my girl. So, are you posting it by tonight?”

  
“Not really. There’s a little more to write. And edit. It’ll take time, and I don’t feel like working now. So I’m thinking tomorrow morning.”

  
“Good. And since I had all this free time on my hand, you know what I ended up making? Drum rolls please, uh yes. Caramel popcorn.”

  
“You didn’t”, Sakura gasps.

  
“I did, my lady” Ino giggles. “Now you know what this means, don’t you?”

  
“ROM-COM MARATHON!”

  
“Yes! Now let me go grab it, while you pick a movie. First choice is yours.”

  
She’ll hang in there, Sakura resolves as scrolls through the movies. She’ll be fine, after all, as long as she has someone like Ino by her side.

**SASUKE**

  
It’s Saturday morning, and there’s no new update yet.

  
Worse, CherryBlossomBadass did not even give a proper time frame. Not even a hint. “New chapter coming soon.” What the hell was that supposed to mean? When was soon? Fuck, what’s wrong with him, obsessing over a fan fiction? Damn Naruto for doing this to him.

  
Sasuke steps into his living room to find the source of his current agony sitting cross-legged on his couch, delicately balancing a bowl of cereal in his hands, while blowing on the steaming milk. This was routine. On weekends, Naruto often let himself in Sasuke’s apartment. With no prior invitation from Sasuke, of course.

  
“Get out”, he growls at the idiot. “Go home and eat your own food.”

  
Naruto keeps chewing, completely unfazed. Sasuke’s brashness, too, was routine.

  
“We’re going to a party this evening. At Ino’s.”, he informs.

  
Sasuke freezes while grabbing the cereal box. “We?” he asks.

  
“Well, yeah. She asked us both. I knew you didn’t have any plans today, so I said yes. Before the lecture starts, it’s just going to our friends, and a few other people. She said, and I quote,”Nothing too loud or extravagant”. So it shouldn’t be too bad.”

  
“You didn’t even ask me.” Sasuke scowls. “Yamanaka talks too much.”

  
“In your opinion, everyone talks too much. She’s not that bad, bossiness aside. It’s just her, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata and a few people from her work. Also her roommate, of course. Come on, it’ll be fun. More fun than you moping alone in your room on a Saturday night.

”  
“I don’t mope.” Sasuke continues scowling.

  
“You do. Admit it, you would’ve been a total shut-in if I wasn’t there to drag you to places. I’m really looking forward to this party. We’ll see our friends, and Ino knows a lot of pretty girls. I really need to meet some girls, ya know? Not everyone has your superpowers when it comes to them.”

  
“Just tell them you write bad fan fiction and by your own hypothesis, they should be throwing themselves at your feet.” Sasuke deadpans.

  
“Fine.” Naruto huffs. “So I can’t write smut yet. But I’ll get better soon, believe it.”

  
“Yeah? For starters, maybe stop describing the human anatomy as ‘her flower’ or ‘his thickness’.”

  
“Whatever.” Naruto sets down the now empty bowl on the coffee table. “You coming with me to Ino’s or not?”

  
Sasuke silently goes over his options. Now that Naruto has so obnoxiously pointed it out, he can’t just stay at home. It’ll only prove the idiot right. The only other thing he could think about was going over to Itachi and Izumi’s, where they’ll rub in their disgusting newlywed bliss all over his face. And of course, they’ll ask, ever so sweetly, if he has met a nice girl yet. An involuntary shudder goes through him. Suddenly a party at Ino’s doesn’t sound that bad. He does, in fact, like their group. It’s not going to be a lot of people, right?

  
“Fine”, he says.

  
Naruto brightens visibly. “Great! Okay, so I’ll get going, to buy a present for Ino. She’ll be pissed if we show up without one. This being Ino, there’s a dress code, semi-formal. Shikamaru’s picking us up from my place, so be there before seven okay?”

  
“Okay, okay.” Sasuke watches his best friend leave, and grabs his phone to check his mails.

  
And there it is.

  
An update. A new chapter. The heavens and CherryBlossomBadass have answered his prayers.  
Sasuke immediately clicks on the new chapter. It only takes him a few minutes to read. And it’s beautiful. Wow. Naruto did not overreact when he said this fic made him cry. It was heart-tugging, and haunting and perfect. And he had to tell that to this CherryBlossomBadass.

  
“ My friend kind of forced me into fan fiction. Now I’m really glad he did. You’re a great writer and your story is amazing. Thank you for this.”  
Damn. That was probably the most heartfelt thing he has ever said to anyone. Sasuke wasn’t good with expressing his feelings. The anonymity is certainly helping. He feels a lot better, now that Satoshi and Sayuri have finally come clean to each other about their feelings. Even waiting for the next chapter doesn’t seem too bad now. Hell, now he’s actually looking forward to the party at Ino’s. If not anything, watching Naruto unsuccessfully try to pick up girls should be amusing.

**SAKURA**

  
“A comment already! It’s been like, what, twelve minutes? You got a stalker or something Sakura?” Ino wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

  
“Stop refreshing it every two seconds. And you said I didn’t have to do anything. Then why am I currently holding the vacuum cleaner, care to explain?”

  
Ino only shrugs. “I need to know if your story is being adequately appreciated. And all you have to do is dust a little bit. And Hinata should be arriving soon, to help us out. Also, I won’t have time to make dessert, so you’re picking up the cheesecake later.”

  
“All your big city friends are coming. I don’t know them. What if it’s awkward?” Sakura whines.

  
Ino giggles. “Big city friends? You’ve known Shikamaru and Choji since we were kids, and Hinata you’ve already met, like most other people from my work. The only two you don’t know are Naruto and Sasuke, who wouldn’t be strangers by the way, if you hadn’t repeatedly declined my invitations to come hang out with all of us.”

  
“I didn’t want to intrude”, Sakura mumbles, suddenly enthralled by the patterns on the couch cushion.

  
It’s true that she’s known Shikamaru and Choji, the boys who lived right across the street from Ino’s parents’ house since childhood. But she’s always felt like, well an outsider in their little trio. Not like the boys were ever rude to her or anything, on the contrary actually. But still it felt like intruding. And when she moved to the city and found out their trio had expanded, the feeling only grew. So she had stayed away. Until now.

  
Ino giggles again. “Intrude? On those morons? Okay, I’ll admit, Naruto can be loud and Sasuke is well, Sasuke, but they’re sweet, in their own ways. Even Hinata likes hanging out with them and you know how shy she is. Now take out the glasses, will you?”

The morning quickly passes into afternoon. Hinata arrives to help out and thankfully rescuing Sakura from more work. She gratefully takes the reprieve to slink back in her room, when Ino’s too busy to notice. She has some ideas for the next chapter and wants to get it done before the party and the inevitable cleanup next morning. She opens up her laptop and starts typing.

  
She’s in quite the creative burst this afternoon, and types away furiously, not even noticing the room gradually darkening. She’s in the midst of a particularly emotional scene when there’s a loud knock on her door.

  
“SAKURA HARUNO!” Ino yells from the other side “Do you plan on hiding in your room until midnight?”  
Shit. What time is it?  
“It’s 6:30! Six fucking thirty! They’re supposed to be arriving soon! And you were supposed to be on cheesecake duty!”  
Sakura hops down her bed and opens the door. Ino’s standing on the other side, looking thorough pissed. There’s white sauce on her left cheek, but Sakura simply doesn’t have the courage to mention it. Hinata’s there too, looking at her with pitiful eyes.

  
“It’s alright, Ino. Sakura got busy with her writing. Look, everything’s done anyway. If Sakura leaves right away, she’ll make it in time. And we’ll get ready in the meantime”, Hinata says gently, shooting Sakura with a look that screams “Hurry up and get going.”

  
Ino relaxes a little bit. “You heard the girl, Sakura. Get going. NOW! Oh and get dressed will you? Our guests will probably be here by the time you get back and I absolutely do not want you greeting them in your pajamas.”

  
Phew. Bless Hinata for saving her ass. Sakura silently mouths a ‘thank you’ at the girl, who gives a little smile in return. She then closes the door and gets dressed with military precision. Her dress is a simple high necked red skater dress, flared below the waist. It ends a few inches above the knee, exposing her long, toned legs. As Sakura hurriedly puts it on, she thanks the gods she had the foresight to lay it out last night. She quickly puts on lipstick and mascara. She doesn’t bother with her hair, throwing it in a loose bun.

  
She leaves her room, putting on her running sneakers. She needs to be fast, an impossible feat in heels. Even in her hurry, Sakura takes a moment to appreciate how nice the apartment looks. Everything’s clean and dusted, the kitchen table and chairs in perfect alignment, a vase laid out with freshly cut flowers. There were string lights on the balcony, giving it a soft glow. Ino and Hinata has really gone all out huh.

  
She opens the door and sets out. The bakery’s only a short drive away and Ino had already ordered it with a time slot, so it should _not_ have taken long. But oh no, this is Sakura’s luck. So of course there was a mix up at the bakery. And of course she got into a fight with the snooty owner, who kept looking at her hair with condescending pity, instead of actually listening to her.

  
When she finally managed to get her hands on Ino’s hand, it was late, really late. And she had left her phone back in the apartment. But of course, there was another unpleasant surprise waiting.  
“You leave the top half of your boxes uncovered?” She almost yells, astonished.  
That earns her another condescending glance from the owner. “I see the young lady is unfamiliar with how delicacies should be handled. A covering only makes the cake sweat, and we refuse to use a plastic cover. A refined confectionary such as ours is very particular about these things, you see.” He drawls, with a patronizing smirk.  
Sakura is absolutely done. “Just give me the damn cheesecake” she sighs.

  
She dashes out of the store and into the car and is sure that she has violated several traffic laws on the way back home. She continues her mad dash through the lobby and into the elevator. Of course, the stupid steel box takes its sweet time to arrive on her floor. The guests must have arrived already. God, Ino will be fuming. Sakura is sweating profusely and her shoelaces are coming undone. It’s not like she can tie them, while delicately cradling the cheesecake as if it’s her firstborn child.  
The elevator finally makes the blessed ding sound. _Almost there_ , Sakura thinks. She steps out of the elevator, when---

  
 _Damned shoelaces_ , she curses as she feels herself tumbling forward. She braces herself for the fall and then suddenly, she’s colliding face first against a toned chest.  
Well, it’s not that hard to notice a toned chest when one’s face is pressed right up against it.

  
“Careful there.” A voice says from above her head, obviously belonging to Toned Chest. Even his voice is nice, Sakura thinks, all deep and husky.

  
Suddenly he’s grabbing her elbows with a set of strong, muscular forearms. His sleeves are rolled up till his elbows, offering her a good view. Damn.

  
“You okay?” He asks again.

  
“I’m fine” Sakura answers as she steadies herself. Really it’s only the cake she’s worried about.

  
Oh no.

  
Oh no no no. Sakura gasps with horror. The classy blueberry cheesecake, that Ino was supposed to serve her guests at her classy party, is missing most of its top layer. It’s smeared right across Mr. Nice Forearms’ crisp, white linen shirt.

  
Sakura tries to apologize, but no word comes out, only a little squeak. Ino’s going to murder her and serve her entrails for dessert. That is, if this guy doesn’t kill her first.  
At least Ino will now overlook the late thing. Okay, one pissed off person at a time. Sakura takes a deep breath and looks up.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee, I wonder who stopped Sakura from tripping :p  
> So here's chapter 3. As promised, this is a longer chapter. And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. Just couldn't help myself. For feedbacks and suggestions, comment away.
> 
> This chapter has been betad by Livingmyownmusical.


	4. Chapter 4

_He’s hot_. Sakura thinks.

  
Indeed, with that strong jaw, high cheekbones, messy spiky black hair and intense dark eyes, Mr. Nice Forearms was not a bad person to crash against. Suddenly, Sakura is all too aware of her frazzled appearance. Too bad he’s going to start throwing a fit the moment he notices the brand new cheesecake design on his shirt. He looks down and Sakura watches his brows knit together as realization hits. She decides now is a good time as any, to apologize.

  
“God, I’m so, so sorry. I was late to this party and I wasn’t looking, and I should’ve been careful and now your shirt is ruined. I really shouldn’t have worn shoes with laces. I’ll pay for the cleaning and everything.” Okay now she’s just rambling. Carefully, she extracts herself from his grip.

  
He patiently listens to her ranting and looks kind of – amused? Huh. Sakura would have never have guessed.

  
“Wait, aren’t you pissed? You’re not gonna yell at me? I’d be pissed if it was the other way around.” She cannot help but ask.

  
Mr. Nice Forearms looks slightly taken aback. ”Well, it’s unfortunate” he says slowly, “And yes you should have been more careful.” Great, now he’s lecturing her. “But if I end up yelling at a lady, my mother would be extremely disappointed at my lack of manners.”

  
Sakura blushes. “I’m Sasuke” he says, extending his hand. “Sasuke Uchiha.”

  
Sakura shakes his hand. “And I’m embarrassed. Well, no that’s not my name, just how I feel right now. I have an actual name. It’s Sakura Haruno. Wait—Sasuke as in ‘Naruto and Sasuke’?”

  
Sasuke’s brow furrows again. “I was unaware that my identity was so closely tied to Naruto.” He chuckles dryly.

  
Sakura blushes again. Seriously, why won’t her cheeks stop reddening? “Well, no. It’s just that Ino always mentions you guys as ‘Naruto and Sasuke.’ I’m her roommate. You’re here for her party right?”

**SASUKE**

He should be mad. Granted, he would not scream at a woman, he was not _that_ much of a jerk. But there’s blueberry goo smeared all across his freshly laundered shirt. By all rights, he should be mad. Then why isn’t he mad?

  
He was just about to step inside the elevator when it happened. It’s just like Naruto to forget the wine bottle they bought for Ino back in Shikamaru’s car. And of course Sasuke was the one who had to go fetch it, since Naruto had already gotten too busy helping himself to the appetizers and Shikamaru had firmly parked his ass on Ino’s couch for the rest of the evening. So he was already annoyed before his clothes got all dessert-y.

  
Yet, he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry. Because it’s not everyday that a pretty girl literally falls straight into his arms.

  
And she’s really pretty, with her pastel pink hair tied back loosely, with a few stray locks framing her heart shaped face. And it’s really difficult not to feel the curves of her body when it’s rammed right into his. He also can’t help but notice the way her dress hugged her curves and left her long, toned legs exposed. And she looked honestly apologetic too, looking up at him with her wide green eyes, framed with thick lashes.

  
So he couldn’t be angry. Instead, he has made a pathetic attempt at flirting. Fortunately, she was too embarrassed to notice. And now he was following her back into the apartment, wondering how the hell he was going to spend the rest of the evening in cake splattered shirt. Worse, the moisture was seeping through the fabric, leaving him cold and wet in unpleasant places.

  
The modest apartment had gotten quite crowded. “I have to find Ino. Explain all this to her.” Sakura waved her hand between him and the box she was holding. I’ll see what I can do about the stain. Again, I’m really sorry.” She says right before squeezing herself through the crowd. Sasuke can only hope there are no more victims to her cheesecake rampage.

  
He finds Naruto sitting on the floor, right at the feet of the couch, stuffing his face with an insane amount of finger sandwiches, with Shikamaru and Choji watching him with rapt attention.

  
“Sasuke!” Naruto beams. “What took you so long? Where’s the wine—hey what’s with that blue gunk on your shirt man?”

  
“That—would be tonight’s dessert. Which Ino’s roommate accidentally dumped on me.”

  
“Kinky.” Shikamaru snorts.

  
“No cheesecake then? No fair, Ino promised.” Choji says mournfully.

  
Sasuke rolls his eyes. “Why’re you sitting on the floor?” He asks Naruto.

  
“Because some people” Naruto shoots a dirty look at Shikamaru and Choji, the current occupants of the couch, “Are not accommodating enough.”

  
“So just stand, like the rest of us normal people.”

  
“No can do. I’m getting old. My knees hurt from standing too long.”

  
“Sasuke!” Ino suddenly appears in front of them, with a contrite looking Sakura in tow. “I heard what happened. Serves you right, for not listening to my dress code and wearing denim”, she finishes with a huff.

  
Sasuke decides against a retort. He’ll never win anyway. “Look”, he sighs, “I really need to change. I don’t suppose either of you have anything laying around that can fit me?”  
“Hmmm” Ino wonders. “I think I do actually. Let me go check.” She disappears again, almost melting into the throng of people. Seriously, how is she doing that?

  
A very awkward looking Sakura is left behind. “You must be Ino’s roommate.” Naruto beams at her. “I’m Naruto. I heard you’ve already met Sasuke. He didn’t give you any trouble, did he?”

  
Sakura shyly tucks her hair behind her ear. “It’s nice to meet you Naruto. And no he wasn’t any trouble at all. He was actually really sweet about it.”  
“Was he now?” Naruto glances sideways, with a lecherous grin on his face. One of these days, Sasuke is going to strangle him.

  
“So Sakura” Naruto gleefully continues. “I can’t believe Ino has been hiding you for so long! Why haven’t we met you before?”  
“There was no hiding.” Sakura good-naturedly protests. Even Sasuke has to admit, there’s something about Naruto that makes people almost immediately warm up to him. “I just moved in a few months back, and I’ve been too busy settling in to meet Ino’s friends.”

  
“Well now you have! And now we all have to hang out one day, real soon. Right Sasuke?”

  
“Yeah. Yeah, of course.” Sasuke mutters. God, since when does he get tongue-tied around women? It’s always the other way around.

  
Ino manifests before them once again. “Here” She says, holding out a baggy, faded, plain grey tee shirt. “It’s not much, but still beats you walking around with cheesecake patterns on your clothes.”

  
Sasuke gratefully takes the piece of apparel. “Thank you.” He says.

  
“Don’t thank me. Thank my douchebag ex who left it behind. At least some good came of it. You know where the bathroom is. Leave your shirt on the hamper. I’ll go soak it right after, that’ll get the stain out. And Sakura here will get it washed later, of course.” Ino looks pointedly at her roommate.

  
“Of course.” Sakura nods fervently. “It’s the least I can do.”

  
“Good. That settles it. Sasuke, go change. Sakura, you come with me. We’ll see what we can salvage from the dessert situation.”

  
Sakura throws them an apologetic smile as Ino drags her away. Sasuke watches her leave, and then turns back to find Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji staring at him, with an identical smug look on their faces.

  
“What?” He barks at them.

  
“Nothing.” Naruto says innocently. “We’re just chilling here, observing how the mighty has fallen.” He begins cackling immediately, and Shikamaru and Choji join in.  
Sasuke leaves them and makes his way towards the bathroom, resolving to find better friends. _When did it come to this_? He sighs inwardly as turns the doorknob of the bathroom. Of course, he knew. It was right when pretty little Sakura Haruno had fallen right into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor poor Sasuke.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's a gift to my friend and beta, NinjaHeartforHatake, who has had a difficult day, calling out the sexual predators of our uni. I'm so, so proud.  
> For suggestions and feedbacks, feel free to comment.  
> P.S- I hope everyone is safe and taking care of themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sasuke**

  
The rest of the evening, by comparison, went quite smoothly.

  
There were no more unfortunate incidents involving confectionary, Naruto was being less annoying than usual and the food was really good. Ino had even managed to procure a tub of vanilla ice cream, which she served as makeshift dessert, much to Choji’s delight. And of course, there was _her._

  
It’s not even like he was going to talk to her or anything, especially not with Naruto always sticking by his side and signaling at Sakura with a perverted grin on his face, blue eyes shining with an almost maniacal glee.

  
“Don’t you have poor, unsuspecting women to scare off?” Sasuke finally snaps.

  
“That can wait.” Naruto waves his hand dismissively. “I’m your wingman. Tonight I’m sacrificing my happiness for the sake of yours.”

  
“Thanks.” Sasuke mutters sarcastically.

  
“Just go and talk to her.” Naruto elbows him.

  
“She’s busy helping Ino, I’ll only be a bother.

”  
“Excuses schmexcuses. Look, she’s at the kitchen now.” Naruto suddenly perks up, no doubt seized by one his crazy ideas. “Take this and ask her where to put it.” He carelessly shoves the fancy little ceramic plate he was holding into Sasuke’s hands.

  
“Careful with that.” Sasuke hisses. “ And what kind of a question is that? Dirty dishes go in the sink.”

  
“You’re a guest, you’re not supposed to know that.” Naruto says breezily.

  
“ Dirty dishes go in the sink. Everyone knows that.”

  
“Whatever.” Naruto huffs. “It’s just an opening man. You can go to small talk after that. Seriously, why are girls always so crazy about you? Now go, before she leaves.”  
Sasuke had to oblige, only to get Naruto off of his ass.

  
So there he was, standing unsurely, watching her back as she was uncorking the wine glasses. He was almost about to chicken out when Sakura turns around.  
“Oh hey Sasuke.” She smiles. Her hair’s down now, grazing her shoulders.

  
“Sink.” She says, pointing at the plate in his hand.  
“Of course.” He nods, feeling like an absolute moron. As he puts down the plate on the neatly stacked cutlery on the sink, he hears her giggle softly behind him.  
“What?” He turns back and asks, suddenly feeling self conscious.

  
“Oh it’s nothing.” She giggles again. “It’s just that, this t-shirt looks nice on you.”

  
“Thanks.” Sasuke chuckles. “Turns out gray’s my color.” In the periphery of his vision, he could see Naruto staring at them, with a dreamy look on his face. Asshole.

  
“So Sakura” He says unsurely. Dammit, when did his voice get so high? “Why’d you move to the city?” Great. Now she’ll think he’s prying.

  
She only smiles and tucks her hair behind her left ear. She does that quite often, Sasuke notices. “Work. I teach at Konoha Public Elementary. Got the job a few months back. It’s a long commute from the suburbs, and Ino was gracious enough to share this place.”

  
“You’re a teacher. Wow, that’s really cool.”

  
Sakura snorts. “Sure. If getting hit by crayons on a daily basis is what you consider cool. But the kids are cute, at least. I heard you guys work with Shikamaru.”  
“Yeah. That’s how we know Ino and Choji.” Suddenly, realization dawns on him. “I’m so sorry. I’m keeping you from the party.”

  
Sakura looks startled, her eyes widening. “Oh no. No- not at all.” She suddenly blushes, “Truth to be told, you’re actually keeping me company. I’m kind of hiding in here.”  
“Why?” Sasuke asks, surprised.

  
Her blush gets deeper, and she ducks her head. “It’s stupid.” She mumbles. “These are people from Ino’s work and her other city friends, and I know them, but I don’t “know” know them, you see, and I don’t really know what to say to them, I usually like people but I don’t want to embarrass Ino, and—God I’m rambling again. You must think I’m weird.”

  
“Not at all.” He assures her earnestly. “If anything, I understand. I get weird around new people too. Especially at parties.”

  
“Really? Well that’s nice to hear.” She smiles weakly. “You can go back to your friends. I’ll be fine, really.”

  
“ Come hang out with us.” Sasuke blurts out.

  
“Thanks.” Sakura’s smile gets wider. “But I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

  
“Intrude? Please.” Sasuke scoffs. “They’re idiots, but still better than hiding out in the kitchen.”

  
Sakura looks uncertain for a moment before nodding in assertion.

  
So they navigate back to where the little group had convened. Even Hinata had joined, looking on with timid awe as Naruto was excitedly ranting, frantically waving his arms.  
“Sakura!” He beams. “I was thinking Sasuke was gonna keep you to himself for the rest of the evening.”

  
Sasuke glares at him. Naruto only grins.

  
“So what were you guys talking about?”

  
“ Only the coolest show ever, _Menma_!” Naruto gushes excitedly.

  
Sasuke expects her to roll her eyes, or tell them off for being childish, as Ino does. But her eyes shine with enthusiasm. “Really? Oh I love that show.” She chimes happily.  
“Seriously?” Sasuke asks automatically. Naruto, meanwhile, has been rendered speechless.

  
“Of course.” Sakura nods. “I grew up watching it. I even—“ She suddenly stops.

  
“You what, Sakura?” Naruto prods.

  
“Oh never mind.” She waves it off. “But it’s nice to meet fellow fans.”

  
“Oh yeah. Sasuke and I are crazy about it. If we had a penny for every time we got into a Menma related argument with random strangers online, we’d be millionaires.” Naruto beams.

  
“ I wouldn’t say crazy.” Sasuke mutters.

  
“Shut up Sasuke.” Naruto retorts. “Or should I say, Satoshi’s number one champion?”

  
That stung. “Hey, he had his reasons.” Sasuke argues hotly.

  
Sakura, who had been watching this exchange with an amused expression, opens her mouth, only to be interrupted by Ino’s voice rising above the din.  
“Dinner time everyone.” She chimes gracefully, all hostess-like. “And Hinata, Sakura, get your asses here and help me out.”  
“Well, that’s our cue.” Sakura says apologetically.

  
“Now we have to hang out soon.” Naruto cries out. “We have so much to talk about.”

Dinner remains uneventful, except for a mini eating competition between Naruto and Choji, only to be “gently” reminded by Ino that the other guests need to eat as well.  
It was getting late, and the girls looked visibly tired, so they decided it was a good time to leave.

  
“But I didn’t even get to talk to Sakura about _Menma._ ” Naruto pouts. “Ino, I can’t believe you didn’t introduce us sooner.”

  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Ino rolls her eyes. “Get going now. Don’t let Shikamaru drive too fast. And text me, every single one of you, when you get home.”

  
“Fine, mom”, Naruto scoffs. “It was a really great party. Bye now, wait, where’d Hinata go?”

  
Ino and Sakura share a meaningful look. “Oh, she’s probably taking a breather in the balcony. You know how she gets overwhelmed by people. Naruto, why don’t you go say bye to her?” Ino suggests casually.  
“Alright then.” Naruto marches off, completely oblivious to the obvious machination.

  
“It was a really nice party, Ino.” Sasuke begins, “And Sakura, it was great meeting you.”

  
Sakura gives a little laugh. “Likewise. Again, I’m really sorry about the whole cheesecake incident. You’ll get back your shirt nice and clean, I promise.”

  
“Ready to go?” Naruto announces.

  
“Back so soon?” Ino asks, surprised.

  
“Well, I wished her a good night, and she asked if I had a good time, which I said I did. What else is there to talk about?” Naruto questions innocently. “She looked like she was going to be sick though. Probably ate too much, poor girl.”  
Sasuke sighs. How is Naruto even a functioning adult?

“So, Ino’s roommate huh?” Naruto asks slyly as they wait on the curb for Shikamaru to pull up.

  
“What about her?” Sasuke snaps, already annoyed.

  
“Cute, funny, loves Menma, not to mention how generously you forgave her for ruining one of your favorite shirts.”

  
“It was an accident.” Sasuke grits his teeth. “And she apologized. What else was I supposed to do?”

  
Naruto holds up his in surrender. “I’m just saying man. If it was, say me, instead of a beautiful girl, you would have probably killed me right there.”

  
“If I was prone to violence, you would have been dead long back.”

  
Naruto laughs that obnoxious laugh of his and jovially slaps his back. “Oh chin up buttercup. Maybe now you won’t have to be a lonely grouch anymore.”

  
“Don’t call me buttercup.”

  
“As you wish princess. Now get in the car, would ya?”

  
Someday he will actually kill Naruto, Sasuke vows as he slides into the car. Maybe he should have, after all, gone to Itachi and Izumi’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's 5! Sorry for the late update, I got busy with my dissertation and also with another fic I'm writing with the lovely and talented Livingmyownmusical. First chapter will be updated pretty soon so keep an eye out!
> 
> Beta credits, as usual goes to NinjaHeartforHatake. 
> 
> Feel free to comment!


	6. Chapter 6

**SAKURA**

  
She wakes up late the next morning, padding to the kitchen to find Hinata, who had slept over last night.

  
“Morning.” She chirps brightly at Sakura. “There’s coffee in the pot, and I’m heating up some of the leftovers.”

  
“Ugh I wish I could wake up to you every day.”

  
“You’re too sweet.” Hinata giggles.

  
Ino emerges from the balcony, hair piled up high and mop in hand.

  
“See?” She says, waving a hand. “All cleaned up, as promised.”

  
“Thank you.” Sakura replies gratefully.

  
“God I’m starving.” Ino puts down her mop and grabs a spoon.

  
“So” She looks at Sakura with a devious smirk on her face. “Spill.”  
“Spill what?” Sakura asks innocently.  
“The tea, duh. About how Sasuke Uchiha heroically rescued you from falling flat on your ass last night.” Ino winks.

  
Sakura feels her face heating up. “There’s nothing to spill.” She stammers. “He-he just happened to be there and I am just a klutz who’s way too old to be running in hallways.”

  
“I think they looked cute together.” Hinata joins in.

  
“Et tu Hinata?” Sakura exclaims. “May I remind you that you were going to finally ‘fess up to Naruto last night, which you _didn’t._ ”

  
Hinata sheepishly smiles. “In my defense, you guys were expecting me to chicken out, like all those times before. What we didn’t expect was for you to have a meet-cute right out of one of your stories.”

  
“There’s hardly anything cute about a woman with sweat stains under her armpits.” Sakura snorts derisively.

  
“To be honest.” Ino says smugly. “I always thought you two would hit it off. Look how right I turned out to be, as always.”

  
Sakura rolls her eyes. “You guys are reading way too much into this.”

  
“No we’re not, we’re just happy for you.” Hinata chides gently, before slyly adding, “Hey Ino, do you think they’ll have a spring wedding?”

  
“Of course.” Ino huffs with an air of self- importance. “As bridesmaids, we won’t settle for anything less.”

  
“Aaaaaand, that is my cue to leave. Have fun in dreamland, you two.” Sakura gets up.

  
“Oh Sakura, don’t abandon your girlfriends now that you’ve got a man!” She hears Ino cry out dramatically as she walks back to her room. Even after shutting the door, she can hear them chortling loudly.

  
She plops down on her bed and shakes her head. Her friends had gone insane.

  
Hinata was right though, last night was—unexpected. Sasuke was sweet and considerate, not to mention ridiculously attractive. But no, she shouldn’t be making assumptions. Surely, he doesn’t like her that way. With that face, he can have any woman he wanted, women who do not dump blueberry icing on his clothes while looking like a sweaty mess.

  
The rest of the day passes slowly, with the three of them staying in and lazing around. Monday arrives and Konohamaru and Moegi’s blood feud continues, pushing Sasuke Uchiha to the periphery of Sakura’s mind. It is only on Thursday night, the designated laundry night, that she is reminded of him and his poor shirt again.

  
“I can’t believe you left it with the dirty clothes for so long.” Ino chastises. “What am I going to do with you?”

  
Sakura mumbles a half-assed apology. Ino wouldn’t understand anyway how exhausting it is to ensure every day that her students don’t kill or maim each other.

  
Nevertheless, it comes out nice and clean, with the stain completely gone.

  
“There” She exhibits proudly to Ino. “You proud of me or what?”

  
“Great.” Ino shrugs, not taking her eyes off her phone. “Text him to come pick it up.”  
“Me? Wh-why me? You text him. He’s your friend.”  
“Geez Sakura, it’s not a big deal.” Ino heaves an exasperated sigh. “Unless, you think it is. In which case, I’ll do it.”

  
“It’s not a big deal. Not at all.” Sakura blabs.

  
“Perfect.” Ino finally looks up, smiling sweetly. “I’ve already texted you his number. I’m gonna go take a bath now okay?” Immediately, Sakura’s phone pings.  
It is only when she hears Ino humming merrily in the bath that Sakura realizes that it had been a trap. And she had naively waltzed right into it.

**SASUKE**

  
Sakura Haruno had texted him.

  
He’s about to leave for work when he receives it.

  
_Hey so this is Sakura. Haruno. Ino’s roommate. Just wanted to tell you that your shirt’s all clean and nice now. You can come pick it up whenever. Bye._

  
It’s simple enough. Then why does he feel all fuzzy inside?

  
Calm down, he tells himself. She’s only doing a polite a thing. It’s not like she’s seducing him or something. And he can pick it up today only. Not because he wanted to see her or anything. He happened to be very fond of that shirt.

  
_Thanks. I’ll come by today after work if that’s okay._

  
_Sure thing_. The reply came.

  
A polite and casual exchange between friends. Nothing wrong with that, not at all.

  
\--

  
“You look happy.” Naruto points out as they jostle through the usual morning rush. “Should I be worried? Oh man, don’t tell me there was a new update and I missed it!” His face falls.

  
“No.” Sasuke replies curtly. That reminds him, when will the next chapter be? “And I don’t look happy. Even if I do, it’s because we’re not late today.”

  
“Bullshit.” Naruto suddenly gasps. “It’s got something to do with Sakura, doesn’t it?”

  
“No.” Sasuke scoffs.

  
Naruto’s eyes go wide. “It does.” He laughs. “It totally does. Sasuke, tell me _everything._ ”

  
“There’s nothing to tell.” Sasuke sighs as they enter the lobby. “She just texted me to come pick up my shirt.”

  
Naruto grins so wide that for a second Sasuke thinks his face might split. “Ah. I see. So that’s why you’re dolled up, dressed nice and all.”

  
The elevator arrives. “I’m not dolled up.” Sasuke retorts as they step inside. “It’s only because I’m going over to my parents’ for dinner, and you know how they are about proper dressing.”

  
“Sasuke.” Naruto’s face suddenly turns serious. “You don’t have to be so anal all the time. It’s all right to admit you like a girl.”

  
“I don’t like her.” Sasuke repeats stubbornly. “Hell, I don’t even know her.”

  
“When you know, you know.” Naruto offers sagely.

  
Sasuke knows better than to argue, so he chooses to sulk in silence instead. He doesn’t like Sakura Haruno, not that way, and he’ll prove it this evening.

  
__

  
It’s almost seven in the evening when he knocks on Ino’s apartment.

  
“Who is it?” Sakura’s somewhat muffled voice asks.

  
“It’s Sasuke.”

  
“Oh” She sounds surprised. “Door’s unlocked. Come on in.”

  
He enters, only to find the place completely empty.

  
“You shouldn’t keep your door unlocked. It’s not safe.” He stands awkwardly in the doorway, waiting for her to show up.

  
“I know, I know.” Her disembodied voice answers. “It’s a bad habit of mine.”

  
“Where are you?” He can’t help but ask. “And where’s Ino?”

  
“Ino’s working late tonight.” Her voice sounds small and embarrassed now. “And I umm, actually, I uh I thought you would be late so I kind of went to take a shower. I’ll be done soon, so just sit and wait for a bit okay?”

  
She’s in the fucking shower. A multitude of lewd images flood his mind. He shakes them off. He has to stop reading the tacky porn Naruto writes.

  
“Umm I’m running late. I actually have to meet my parents.” He wasn’t, not really. But he didn’t want to sit with a wet and naked Sakura right across the hallway. His imagination would kill him.

  
“Oh okay.” She pauses for a moment, probably thinking. Sasuke prays to whatever God is up there that she doesn’t step out in a towel.

  
“You can go to my room and get it then. It’s right next to the kitchen.” She instructs. So no towel then. A tiny, depraved part of him is actually disappointed.

  
“You sure it’s okay?” He asks.

  
“Of course. Just go get it.”

  
The walls of her room are painted pastel pink, and it has a soft, feminine smell. She’s a bit of a slob, Sasuke notices, with her clothes scattered on the bed and her books stacked dangerously on the desk. The room is semi dark, with only the bedside lamp on, but he can see his shirt folded neatly on her desk, right next to her laptop. She hadn’t even put down the lid of her laptop.

  
He doesn’t notice the charger though, and almost trips on the wire. The pin comes off the plug and laptop screen lightens up.

  
“Shit” He says softly, squinting in the sudden harsh glare of the screen. His eyes reflexively go to the screen. It’s a word doc.

  
He shouldn’t be peeking. Sasuke knows that. It’s probably something as mundane as a lesson plan for her students. But he had to see what Sakura Haruno writes about.  
It’s not a lesson plan. It’s a story. What the- this is Crossroads, picking up right where the last chapter left off. He’d know. Why is it sitting here on Sakura’s laptop?

  
_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun.
> 
> Hey everyone, so here's chapter 6 and the reveal you all were waiting for. Did it live up to your expectations? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> In other news, I'm writing another fic, Shifting Shadows, with the lovely WinterStark26 (Previously Livingmyownmusical). The first two chapters are up already. Head over there and show us some love please? Here's the link:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500339/chapters/56352859


	7. Chapter 7

**SASUKE**

  
His head was spinning.

  
Ino’s pink haired, clumsy roommate was CherryBlossomBadass, fan fiction writer extraordinaire? For real?

  
Part of him doesn’t want to believe it. Surely, there’s another explanation for this. So he checks it again. The writing style is the same- he’d know, he’s very invested in the story. Looks legit.

  
“Did you get it?” Cherryblos—no Sakura yells out.

  
“Uh yes, I did.” He answers. He has to get out of here. He can’t face her. So he carefully plugs back the charger, hoping the screen would go to sleep before she comes out.  
The water’s running when he comes out of the room, once again assaulting his brain with inappropriate images and thoughts. _Snap out of it_ , he tells himself. There’s too much happening all at once.

  
“So uh I’m going to go now.” He announces lamely.

  
“Okay.” She replies. “I’m sorry it was like this.”

  
“It’s all right.” He answers quickly. “Just lock the door after me, okay?” He says while practically sprinting out the apartment.

  
Once he’s out of the building, and the initial shock has worn off, Sasuke takes a moment to calm himself down before getting in his car. Okay, he tells himself as he inhales a few deep breaths, so she writes fan fiction. The one that he really likes and has left embarrassing comments for. What if she finds out that he’s AnonymousUser? He doubts she would want him to find out her secret identity either. It would be too weird, not to mention what the rest of his friends would say if word got out of this. He’d never hear the end of it.

  
He can salvage this, he thinks while tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Sakura doesn’t have to know about what he accidentally discovered. No one has to know, and everybody wins. He lets out a big sigh while turning on the ignition. Damn Naruto for making him read fan fics and dragging him to stupid parties.

**SAKURA**

  
Can she have one meeting with Sasuke Uchiha without embarrassing herself?

  
She had been hit with a jolt of inspiration this afternoon, so had rushed home and sat down with her laptop, making the healthy choice of sitting on the desk instead of the bed. She hadn’t even bothered to change. Dusk had crept up without her noticing, completely immersed in writing. When she had finally surfaced back to reality, it was almost seven, and the slanting rays had given way to darkness. Suddenly, Sakura had noticed how sweaty and grimy she was, and how much she needed food.

  
She had figured Sasuke would be late, allowing her some time to take a shower and fix herself a snack. How wrong she had been.

  
She listens to him shutting the door on his way out and. When the sound of his footsteps fade away, she pokes her head out and looks around, half expecting Sasuke to jump out from a corner. He doesn’t. Internally berating herself for making a fool of herself again, Sakura wraps herself in a towel and pads to her room. It looks the exact same, except for the irrevocable fact that Sasuke was in it. The thought makes her blush. The faint scent of his cologne still lingers, an evidence that he was, indeed here, and not just a figment of her imagination. Thank God she had at least laid out his shirt--- wait it was right next to the laptop. An irrational fear suddenly grips her. What if he saw?

  
Of course not, she coaxes herself. He would have probably yelled and ran out, or at least have had a good laugh at her expense. She wonders what he would do if he knew she wrote love stories between cartoon characters. He would most likely judge her, and think she had weird fetishes. And who’d want to be friends with a pervert?  
Sakura quickly gets dressed and brings her laptop to her bed, healthy choices be damned. She starts furiously typing again, desperate to get back to the fantasy world.

**SASUKE**

  
“Earth to Sasuke. You actually with us?” His brother’s voice interrupts his thoughts.

  
“Huh, what?” He fumbles. “Oh yeah, I was just thinking about something at work.” He manages. Itachi, who was seated across him, doesn’t look very convinced.

  
“Are you sure about that?” His mother asks with concern. “You’ve barely touched your food. Are you feeling unwell?” She pushes her chair, ready to get up.

  
“I’m fine.” Sasuke says with more force than necessary. He usually enjoys his mother fussing over him. But tonight he’s just too busy dealing with the aftermath of the shocking revelation of Sakura Haruno’s alter ego.

  
“Yes mom, Sasuke’s fine.” Itachi coaxes soothingly, eyes glinting. He was up to something. “More than fine, I’d say.”

  
Sasuke groans inwardly. Not here too.

  
“What do you mean?” Izumi asks innocently.

  
“ A little birdie told me.” Itachi flashes an evil grin. “That Sasuke met a girl.”

  
Izumi gasps, her eyes going almost as wide as the dinner plates. “A girl?” Their mother perks up immediately, all worries about Sasuke forgotten in an instant. Even their father looks mildly interested.

  
“Little birdie?” Sasuke rolls his eyes. “What are you, a sixteen year old girl? And you seriously need to stop gossiping with Naruto.” Honestly, doesn’t anyone have anything else to do except think about his love life, a love life that does not even exist in the first place?

  
He wasn’t surprised at Itachi’s betrayal, though. Itachi had gotten married to his high school sweetheart aka the first girl he had slept with, like the nerd he was. He loved all that romance crap. Add that to his overthinking and obsession to pair off Sasuke, he was probably thinking about nephews and nieces already. And of course, it’s always fun to embarrass your little brother at the dinner table.

  
“Sweetheart.” His mother coos. “Why didn’t you say something?”

  
“There’s nothing to say. There is no girl.” Sasuke grits his teeth.

  
“Naruto would disagree.” Itachi calmly sips his glass of water.

  
That’s it. That idiot has to die.

  
“Sasuke.” Izumi claps happily. “You have to tell me _everything_. What’s she like? Is she pretty? Ooooh I bet she’s really pretty. Where does she live? What are her hobbies? Would I get along with her?”

  
“For the last time, there isn’t anything to tell. And I don’t even know her that well.” Sasuke rubs his temples in frustration.

  
“Aha!” Izumi triumphantly points her index finger at him. “So there _is_ a her.” Itachi snickers next to her. Sasuke suddenly has this powerful urge to flip the table.  
“I’m not telling you anything.” He smiles at her with fake politeness.

  
“Awww don’t be like that.” Izumi whines. “You’re all I have. Life gets so terribly boring once you’re married.”

  
“Thanks babe.” Itachi deadpans.

  
“That’s enough” Fugaku says sternly from the other end of the table. “He can tell us whenever he feels like sharing.” Sasuke silently mouths a thank you to his father, and he nods in return.

  
The rest of dinner was, mercifully, a quiet affair, with small talk and the occasional smirks and winks from Itachi and Izumi.

  
He doesn’t stay long, making up excuses of being tired from work. “We’ll talk later.” Izumi whispers ominously while hugging him goodnight. He has no doubt she will.  
Once he steps outside, Sasuke lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Between Sakura’s secret identity and his prying, overdramatic family, today had been fatiguing to say the least. All he wanted was to go home and crawl into bed and not think, at all.

  
If only. His phone vibrates. It’s a text from Naruto.

  
 _Sooooo, Miss Haruno clean your shirt real_ good? _You said thank you like a good little boy? *winky face*_

  
 _Don’t be disgusting. Also, never contact my brother again_. Sasuke replies.

  
He wonders what Naruto would say, if he knew. He’d probably be ecstatic.

  
No, Sasuke shakes his head. He’s better off not telling anyone. Ugh, if it wasn’t for stupid Naruto and his stupid fan fictions, he wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo. Everyone still here? Poor bb Sasuke cannot seem to catch a break XD  
> What did you think of this chapter? Liked the Uchiha fam? Don't hold back in the comments.


	8. Chapter 8

**SASUKE**

He wakes up to the noise of Naruto fumbling around in his kitchen, knocking over things.

“I’m changing the locks.” Sasuke announces as he walks into the kitchen.

“Yeah, whatever.” Naruto pays him little attention, busy rummaging the fridge. “Looks like you’re out of milk.”

“Why don’t you go out and buy some then? And while you’re at it, just go back to your own place and leave me the hell alone.”

“Whoa” Naruto turns around and stands straight up. “Someone didn’t get enough beauty sleep.”

Sasuke doesn’t bother answering.

“Oh come on.” Naruto coaxes. “Is it because I snitched to your brother? He went overboard, didn’t he? You know he means well.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Sasuke says flatly. “You shouldn’t have told him in the first place. Now everyone in my family thinks I’m dating this girl.”

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have told Itachi.” Naruto timidly scratches his head. “I’m sorry okay? I’ll make it up to you. All your drinks are on me tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah, we’re all hanging out tonight.” Naruto informs him cheerfully.

“I’m not going anywhere with you ever again.” Agreeing to go somewhere with Naruto is what got him into all this trouble.

“Please?” Naruto’s eyes go all big and sad, making him look like a hurt puppy. “Sakura will be there, you know.”

All the more reason to refuse.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sasuke narrows his eyes. 

“You _know_ what that’s supposed to mean.” Naruto shrugs, unabashed. “It’s my duty to get you settled, to ensure that you don’t remain a pain in my ass forever.”

“Answer’s still no.” Sasuke bluntly replies. “You know, you could really use some subtlety if you’re going to scheme and plot, Naruto.”

Naruto scoffs. “Subtlety’s not my strong suit. Like my hero Menma, I charge straight into battle.” He boasts, adjusting an imaginary headband on his forehead. “Oh that reminds me, there’s been a new update.”

Sasuke’s chokes on his coffee. “That—that’s uh, nice.” He stutters.

“Hell yeah. Anyway, please come with me Sasuke? I need my wingman.” Naruto pouts.

“Ask one of the guys to do it. It’s not like you’re getting a girl anyway.”

Naruto bristles. “Not everyone gets to bump into pretty girls in hallways. Some of us have to work hard.”

“I’m not going. And that’s final.” He wasn’t ready to face Sakura Haruno. Not yet.

Naruto grabs his phone and keys. “I have to run a few errands. I’ll come by again this afternoon, and I _will_ convince you to go out.

Sasuke dismissively waves him off as Naruto leaves. Then, against his better judgment, he reads the new chapter. He already knew half of it anyway. It’s actually gotten even better, and, no he wasn’t biased.

 _She’s really outdone herself this time,_ he thinks with a strange sense of pride.

His phone dings, interrupting his reverie. It’s a text from Izumi.

_Are you free this evening? If yes, I’m coming over. We have a lot to catch up on, don’t we?_

He doesn’t react. He calmly taps a few options and makes a call. Naruto picks up on the first ring.

“So,” Sasuke asks briskly. “Where are we going?”

__

Sasuke scrunches his nose in displeasure as they arrive in front of the bar Ino had chosen. It was one of the trendy pretentious ones in the gentrified part of the city, complete with exposed bricks and mason jars.

“What?” Naruto sighs.

“Too hipster-y for my taste. What, they think appropriating the working class makes them cool?”

“ Not this again. This is supposed to be one of the hottest places in town. You can’t even get in without an invite. It’s a good thing Ino’s in the business and used her contacts.”

“Whatever. Let’s just go in.”

The inside’s just as bad as Sasuke thought, with walls laid bare and strewn with fairylights and cheesy notes and photographs of patrons. Clusters of Edison bulbs hang low from the ceilings. The place is swarming with people in their early twenties, expensively dressed, buzzing with noise and excitement. Still beats having to spend an entire evening being poked and prodded by his nosy sister-in-law.

“I think we’re underdressed.” Naruto whispers, mournfully looking down on his obnoxious orange hoodie and jeans.

“We were told to dress casually.” Sasuke shrugs nonchalantly. Truth to be told, he was all too aware that he should have given more effort than to throw on a t-shirt and jeans. He was sticking out like a sore thumb, all the way down to his faded old sneakers.

The girls had already arrived and seated in a semicircular black sofa encompassing a small round table. Sasuke slides into the comfy leather seat and finds himself right across Sakura.

“Shikamaru and Choji are running late.” Ino informs them.

“All right, let’s order then.” Naruto pipes.

“They don’t have servers here.” Sakura chimes in. “We’ll have to get the drinks and food ourselves.”

“But we just sat down.” Naruto protests.

“I-it’s all right. You guys don’t have to go.” Hinata mumbles.

“I’ll go get it.” Sasuke volunteers. He was itching for some alone time.

“You can’t carry all that stuff by yourself.” Ino interjects. “Sakura and I’ll go with you.”

Oh no, no. “Thanks, but I’ll be fine, really.” Sasuke replies curtly.

Ino half chuckles half snorts. “With the dorky way you’re dressed? Even with that face, it’ll take you all night to get their attention, let alone order. We’re going.” She grabs Sakura’s hand. “Hinata” She adds, voice heavy with implication, “ Is going to stay and keep Naruto company.” 

The three of them get up, leaving behind a very clueless Naruto and a very flustered Hinata. Ino fleets through the cluster of bodies with easy grace, unlike her two companions, who struggle to maneuver between shot glasses, smartphones and human bodies.

They had almost reached the bar counter when a girl suddenly calls out, “Hey Yamanaka! Long time no see!”

Ino gives out a squeal of delight. “You guys go order. I’ll catch up.” She cries out breathlessly before being absorbed into the crowd.

“I think we lost her.” Sakura observes.

“Yeah.” Sasuke agrees. “Can’t say I will miss her.”

“Sorry about what happened back at the table. Ino can be a little—“

“Overbearing? Rude? Control-freak?” Sasuke interrupts.

“I was going to say assertive, but yeah, those work too.” Sakura tilts her head slightly, an amused smile tugging at her lips. She looks really beautiful, with her features lit by the soft yellow glow. She was wearing a black wrap dress, that ended mid- thigh, once again leaving her legs exposed. The neckline dipped low enough to offer a tasteful glance of her cleavage. Definitely not underdressed. 

They jostle their way to the counter. Sakura expertly slips into a small gap and manages to get the bartenders’ attention. It’s chaos, with about twenty other people trying to order, but Sasuke finds out that she can be quite authoritative when she wants to be. Probably a necessary skill when it’s her job to watch over a pack of unruly children.

After the orders are placed, they move to a corner and wait.

“So” Sasuke clears his throat awkwardly. “Got hit by a lot of crayons this week?”

“What?” Sakura looks confused for a moment. “Oh. You remembered.” She says breathily, looking slightly flushed. “No, no.” She laughs. “They’ve upgraded to Legos.”

“Ouch” Sasuke comments.

“I don’t agree with Ino” She randomly points out.

“Good for you.” He smirks. “But on what, exactly?”

“Your t-shirt.” She points at his chest. “I think it’s very cool.”

Involuntarily of course, Sasuke’s heart gives a tiny leap of joy. A small part in his brain was actually hoping for Sakura’s compliment when he had put on his Satoshi t-shirt.

“Thanks.” Sasuke beams. “He’s my favorite.”

“I can tell.” Sakura smiles playfully.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He pretends to be offended.

“Nothing.” Sakura’s smile grows wider. “You just seem like the type to gravitate towards the edgy guy with the dubious morals.”

“Dubious? His entire family and clan was a victim of state-sanctioned genocide. Kid had every reason to want to go ape shit on that village.”

“A village full of innocent people!” Sakura points her index finger at him. “People, who had nothing to do with what happened to his family. He’s one of my favorites too. His flaws are what makes him interesting, in my opinion.”

“I’m not saying he’s a saint. But after everything that happened to him, he had his reasons.” Sasuke points out. “Who’s your favorite? Let me guess, it’s Sayuri-chan, isn’t it?” He teases.

“So what? Are going to be one of those dudebros and call her useless?” Sakura asks defensively.

“Hey, I would never. Just ask Naruto how many strangers we have fought online to defend her.” Sasuke holds up his hands in surrender. “Nevertheless, I do wish the writer knew how to write women.”

“Yes.” Sakura muses. “She’s not even badly written, worse, she’s inconsistently written. The way she acts sometimes, it makes zero sense to her development.”

“Exactly!” Sasuke exclaims. “We see glimpses of her potential and bam it’s taken away from us. That’s what makes it even more tragic.” He had spoken a bit too loud, and it earns him a few disapproving glances from the others waiting. He suddenly notices how close they are standing, pushed together by the crowd.

“Sorry.” He chuckles weakly. She’s so close, he can see the shimmer in her eyeliner. “You probably think it’s silly, getting so excited about a cartoon.”

“No.” She vigorously shakes her head. If he were to lean in, their lips would touch. “It’s never silly to be passionate about what you love.”

“Wow, that’s actually pretty cool.” Sasuke chuckles weakly, trying to banish the improper thoughts from his head. “I’m using it the next time someone criticizes my clothes.” He gestures towards his t-shirt.

The bartender calls out their table number, putting an end to the conversation. As they grab the trays and make a beeline towards their booth, Sakura turns back at him.

“You’re really fun to talk to, Sasuke. I’m glad I accompanied you.” She whisper-giggles at him before turning back around and carefully making her way through the packed bodies.

Dumbfounded, Sasuke follows her, trying to ignore the warm glow that had settled comfortably in his stomach.

Yep, definitely better than spending the evening with Izumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy enough for you guys?  
> Phew, 8 chapters. Would you believe this was originally supposed to be a one shot? Still,this is not going to be a long fic, and I'm hoping to be done by the next 1-2 chapters. Also, we know the Death of The Author has already happened, so the opinions voiced by Sasuke and Sakura are strictly theirs. ( *wink wink*). As usual, feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Beta credits, as always, to NinjaheartforHatake.
> 
> Next chapter- We get an update on the Naruto-Hinata sitch, and Sasuke commits a blunder (again).


	9. Chapter 9

**SASUKE**

By the time they get back, Shikamaru and Choji have already arrived. Ino is still nowhere to be seen.

“You guys just missed the funniest story.” Naruto chuckles, happily grabbing a beer. “ Hinata was telling me about this dude she likes. She’s been dropping hints a lot, but he never seems to pick them up.”

“Really? How fascinating.” Sakura pointedly looks at Hinata, who was quickly turning into a sallow shade of green.

“You sure about this guy, Hinata?” Sasuke asks while sitting down. “He sounds like a real dumbass.” Next to him, Shikamaru stares absentmindedly at the light, a faraway gaze on his face.

Sakura gives him a knowing smile, as if the two of them were in on an inside joke. It doesn’t escape Naruto’s prying eyes.

“So, what took you guys so long?” He asks slyly.

“It was crowded, and we had to wait.” Sasuke replies curtly. It wasn’t a lie.

“Huh.” Naruto observes, quietly sipping on his beer.

The conversation, thankfully, takes a turn as they start venting their collective woes at their respective workplace. Naruto describes, frantically waving his arms, how he and Sasuke had a client this week who insisted on bringing his poodle to the conference room. Hinata blushes and giggles while talking about this one customer who had thrown a tantrum because apparently, nuts aren’t vegan. Sakura swears two of her students are out for each others’ blood, but Sasuke notices the fondness in her voice.

“You love them, don’t you?” As if on cue, Shikamaru teases.

“Fine. I do.” Sakura concedes. “They’re cute. Cute little minions of Hell.”

Everyone laughs at that, and even Sasuke finds himself smiling. They talk about various other things, the booze putting everyone in a relaxed, cheery mood.

“I’ll go get it.” Naruto stands up and announces when they need a second round of food and drinks, clearly a bit tipsy.

“You think he’ll be alright?” Sakura worriedly glances at his retreating form.

“Eh.” Sasuke waves. “He’ll be fine.”

The girls excuse themselves to the ladies room. Sasuke can feel his legs falling asleep from sitting too long.

“I’m getting some air.” He informs the other two occupants while getting up. “You guys coming?” He already knew the answer.

“We’re good.” Choji replies, while Shikamaru nestles in the corner. They’ve clearly made themselves comfortable.

Sasuke steps out into the adjacent terrace. Well, calling it a terrace would be too generous, more of a spacious balcony really. He feels the cool, crisp air on his face. The damned fairy lights have made their way here as well, hanging so low that that he had to duck his head to avoid his hair getting singed. Presently, it’s devoid of people taking smoke breaks or answering calls, except for—Sakura?

She must have heard his footsteps, for she turns her head back.

“What are you doing here? I thought you guys were—“ He questions, pointing his thumb towards the door.

“Oh that was just an excuse to send Hinata off to “help” Naruto.” Sakura makes little air quotes, grinning smugly.

Sasuke shakes his head. “You think all that booze has made her brave enough?” He asks her as he stands next to her.

“Maybe not.” Sakura muses. “Still, it’s worth a try.”

They watch the Konoha skyline, the neon skyscrapers stretching on till the horizon. The silence is occasionally broken by the muted noise coming from the vast sea of traffic below.

“It’s lovely.” Sakura murmurs.

“That’s because you can’t see all the dirt and grime from up here.” Sasuke retorts.

“Yes.” Sakura smiles. “But that’s what makes you appreciate the good bits. Knowing that the dirt and grime exist, to balance it out.”

Sasuke suddenly remembers that she didn’t grow up in the city, so the sense of familiarity that came naturally for him was absent in her case. For her, all of this was new and foreign.

“So, how do you like our Konoha so far?” He playfully asks.

“It-it’s huge.” Sakura answers truthfully. “In every sense of the word. The people—they are always going somewhere, doing something. It’s all very exhilarating, but—“

“But, what?” Sasuke eggs her on.

“But” Her voice drops. “Sometimes all these lights, the rush, the noise—leaves me breathless and overwhelmed. Not in a good way. It makes me feel small and insignificant.” She looks away, her voice barely audible. “Like-- like my dream isn’t worth chasing.”

“What is your dream?” Sasuke is honestly intrigued now.

“It’s um, it’s stupid.” She looks down, nervously fiddling with the hem of her dress.

“Hey.” Sasuke cocks his head. “It’s never stupid to be passionate about what you love.”

She stares at him for a few seconds before collapsing into a fit of laughter. Sasuke grins like a complete fool, staring at her.

“I can’t believe you used my line against me.” Sakura shakes her head in disbelief.

“It was a good line. So, tell me about your dream. I promise I won’t laugh or anything.”

“Okay.” She says in a small voice. “So umm I’ve always wanted to be a writer. I can’t believe I’m telling you this. I actually thought moving here would help me get contacts, but nothing has worked out. I don’t think I have what it takes, actually.” She sounds wistful, eyes downcast.

“But you write so well.” Sasuke blurts out.

_Fuck._

Later, when he’ll be going over and over this exact moment, Sasuke will try to figure out what was it that had spurred him on. It was probably the buzz from all the alcohol he had previously downed. It could have also been the wind, which made the strands of her hair sweep across her face, it could have very well been the blasted fairy lights and their stupid, romantic glow. Quite possibly, it was the fact that she looked so sad and small and he had wanted nothing more than to cheer her up. It could have been a mixture of all the said factors. But one thing was for sure, alcohol had played a big part in making him act like a colossal moron.

There’s a brief, unbearable pause, and he fervently hopes that she hadn’t heard him. But this was his luck, so of course she did.

“How do you know if I write well?” Sakura asks pointedly.

_Quick, quick, think of something._

“It was—a guess?” Okay, that sounds like bullshit even to him.

Sakura raises one eyebrow quizzically, obviously not buying it.

“Sasuke” She repeats. “How do _you_ know if I write well? That sounded too confident to be a guess and I think I would remember if I had let you read one of my drafts.” Sasuke watches in silent horror as she connects the dots, realization kicking in.

“That day, when you went in my room.” She whispers. “My laptop—you saw it.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Sasuke cries out. “I tripped on the charging wire and the screen blinked. Sakura, I’m so sorry—“

“No” Sakura interrupts, smiling weakly. “There’s no reason to be sorry.”

“But there is. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want you think I was prying.” He rambles on.

“I think I should go check on Ino and Hinata.” Sakura says flatly, before making a quick exit. Sasuke stands dumbfounded, wondering what the hell just happened.

When he gets back to the booth, Sakura and Hinata are conspicuously absent. Shikamaru and Naruto are arguing over something, Choji is happily munching on fries and Ino is slumped in a corner, a stupid grin plastered on her face.

“Hey S-Sasuke” She slurs. “Are you having a good time? I’m having a wonderrrful time.”

Sakura appears, looking everywhere but at his direction.

“It’s umm getting late. And we should really take Ino home.” She informs, avoiding making eye contact with any of them.

“I’ll walk you out.” Sasuke offers.

“NO” She protests, before restraining herself. “I mean, it’s not necessary. Hinata’s waiting outside, and our Uber’s almost here. I’ll manage.”

“You sure?” Shikamaru asks, warily eyeing Ino.

“I said I’ll manage.” Sakura grabs their purses with more force than required.

Naruto sighs and gets up. Pulling Ino up with little effort, he loops his arm around her waist, supporting her wobbly legs.

“I need, I need to sit down.” Ino protests weakly.

“You will.” Naruto coaxes soothingly, using his free hand to pat her back. “After a little walk. I’ll help you, see?” He starts walking, motioning Sakura to follow him. Sasuke sags down on the sofa. He had to open his stupid mouth and screw everything up.

Naruto gets back after a while. “Well, they’re off.” He informs. “And I think we get going too. Sakura already gave me their share, so if the rest of you can do the same I’m gonna go settle the bill. Sasuke, come with me?”

“So, what did you do?” Naruto asks calmly as they wait in the line.

“What?” Sasuke asks incredulously.

“Don’t what me.” Naruto narrows his eyes. “You guys went out there, and she came back looking all upset and disappeared. Hinata went after her. And then she comes back to tell us they’re leaving, just like that. So I’ll ask again. What. Did. You. Do?”

“I didn’t do anything. I swear.” It was no use. All of them will probably think he was a massive tool, no matter he said.

“I don’t believe that. Because I know you, and what a rude, insensitive jerk you can be.”

There’s no winning this. Might as well come clean.

“CherryBlossomBadass.” Sasuke sighs, rubbing his temples.

“What?” Naruto looks perplexed.

“It’s Sakura. She’s CherryBlossomBadass.” Sasuke goes on to explain what he had seen in her room, and all the events that had transpired tonight.

When he’s done, Naruto’s mouth is hanging open, and his eyebrows had risen so far it could almost disappear into his hairline.

“I know.” Sasuke shrugs. “Sounds ridiculous.”

“Ri-ridiculous?” Naruto stutters. “I mean yes, like what are the chances? I can’t believe I have actually met her in flesh and blood. I mean, she’s my inspiration. And you- Sasuke, you just let her walk away?” He points his index finger accusingly, eyes brimming with hurt.

“What was I supposed to do?” Sasuke snaps at him. “Hold her back by force?”

“We’re fixing this.” Naruto swipes his card across the machine, voice steeled with resolve. “I don’t know how, but we are definitely fixing this.”

How exactly? Sasuke wants to ask, but wisely keeps his mouth shut.

He should have just stayed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sasuke, Sasuke, what am I going to do with you?  
> The next chapter will probably be the last one. As always, let me know your thoughts on this chapter in the comments. Beta credits go to NinjaheartforHatake.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here goes, the final chapter. Hope you guys like it *fingers crossed*  
> If you want more of me, currently I'm writing Shifting Shadows with the lovely WinterStark26. Those who haven't already, please give it a read.

**SASUKE**

At least Naruto has the decency to knock this morning.

“Morning!” He beams with a smile so bright that it hurts Sasuke’s eyes. He considers shutting the door on his obnoxious smiling face, but the idiot would definitely cause a ruckus to annoy the neighbors.

“Ta da!” Naruto exclaims, holding up a glossy paper box.

“We’re not having donuts for breakfast.” Sasuke says matter of fact-ly, ushering him in.

“We can.” Naruto answers breezily, carelessly throwing off his shoes. “Especially when our best friend is sad.”

“I’m not sad.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Naruto asks while rummaging through his cabinets.

Sasuke remains silent.

“Sasuke?” Naruto’s looking at him now, hands on his hips. “You do have a plan right? And please don’t tell me it’s to avoid her for the rest of your life.”

Again, Naruto is met with silence.

“You imbecile!” He yells, jabbing his index finger towards Sasuke. “That _is_ your plan! What is wrong with you? Sasuke, we have to, and I cannot emphasize on this enough, get a girl, each. So far, I’m failing spectacularly, and you—you get this perfect girl literally falling on your lap and still manage to screw it up. If this continues—it’s either getting cats or getting married to each other.”

“I’d rather get a thousand cats.” Sasuke gives him a disgusted look. “You’d make a terrible wife.”

“Please. I’d make an amazing wife. But no—that’s not the point here. Seriously, Sasuke, what are you going to do?”

Sasuke sighs in defeat. “I don’t know.” He replies truthfully.

He expects Naruto to do some more yelling. He doesn’t. Instead, he walks over to Sasuke and opens the lid of the box, offering it to him.

“I got the assorted flavors. I’m letting you have the first pick, ‘kay?”

Sasuke doesn’t reply for a while, before finally conceding.

“The chocolate one.” He says in a small voice.

**SAKURA**

She lies flat on her bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling as she recollects last night’s disastrous events to Ino, who is sitting next to her.

“So he found out.” Ino gently pushes Sakura’s bangs away from her forehead. “What’s the big deal?”

“The big deal?” Sakura almost screeches. “The big deal is that I made a fool out of myself, and now I’m mortified.”

“Not so loud.” Ino winces. “Still kind of hung-over here.”

“Serves you right for ditching us to do shots with some randos.” Sakura pokes her ribs.

“Hey” Ino protests. “I thought we were discussing your stupid deeds, not mine.”

“Ugh.” Sakura covers her face with a pillow. “Why am I such an idiot? Why didn’t I just close the damn laptop?”

“It’s an accident. It happens.”

“He’s judging me. Oh he’s judging me so bad.” Sakura presses her face closer to the pillow.

“Sakura” Ino has put on her grownup voice now. “If he’s going to judge you for being an amazing writer and bringing joy to so many people, including myself, he’s not good enough for you anyway. Now, get up. It’s almost noon.”

“No. I’m going to stay in bed as long as I live.” Sakura mumbles.

“No, no, no.” Ino chuckles. “We’re not doing the Victorian widow thing. Come on, don’t be so extra. Up Sakura, up! Or help me God, I’m dragging you out of bed by force.”

She gets up, unwillingly of course. She picks absentmindedly on her breakfast while Ino flitters around, happily chattering about the day’s plans—what movie they’ll stream, what they’ll order in for lunch. Sakura knew it was her tactic to cheer her up. It was kind of working, until Ino’s phone buzzes and she frowns at the screen.

“What is it?” Sakura prods.

“New guy’s called in sick. I’ll have to cover his shift.”

“Oh.” Sakura simply says, trying to hide her disappointment. After everything that happened last night, she really wanted a day with Ino.

“I won’t be long.” Ino promises. “I’ll get someone to cover for me. Only a few hours, tops. And we can still do lunch.”

They both knew she couldn’t. It’s Sunday, one of the restaurant’s busiest days. If anything, she would have to put in a couple of extra hours.

“Ino, it’s fine. I’ll be fine.” Sakura smiles at her.

“You sure?” Ino cocks her head, narrowing her eyes. “You won’t be sobbing your little heart out then?” She bursts out laughing, expertly dodging the spoon Sakura chucks at her.

They decide on Chinese, with a sappy romance movie to go. They laugh at Hinata’s inability to confess and Naruto’s obliviousness until Sakura can feel her mood being lifted. Ino leaves for a little after four, apologizing profusely before Sakura has to practically kick her out.

The apartment feels big and empty after Ino is gone and suddenly, Sakura can’t think of anything she can do to pass the time. She wanders around forlornly, trying everything to stop her mind from going to Sasuke Uchiha.

_Nope, no, no, no, I’m not doing that today._ She coaches herself. It’s for the best, actually. It wasn’t as if someone like Sasuke would be interested in her, and now probably thinks she has gross fetishes.

Great, now she _is_ thinking of him.

It’s about twenty minutes after Ino left when there’s a knock on the door. Sakura halts mid-pace, frowning. She wasn’t expecting anyone, or a delivery. It has to be Ino, coming back for something.

“What did you forget?” She asks while walking towards the door. “Let me guess, your wallet? Your phone? Nope, that’s impossible since it’s practically attached to your body—“

“Sakura.” The male voice, _his_ voice, cuts her off. “It’s me. Sasuke.”

Sakura freezes, not daring to answer. This wasn’t supposed to happen. What is she going to do now? For a moment, she’s seized by an odd desire to escape through the window.

“Sakura? You in there? Can you please let me in? I need to talk to you?”

“I—I can’t.” She replies after a long pause.

“Why not?” His voice sounds urgent.

“Because I’m ashamed.” At this point, Sakura is desperately hoping for a pit to open up in the living room floor, swallowing her in.

“Of what?” He sounds genuinely surprised.

“Of everything.” God, this is so embarrassing. Tears start stinging her eyes.

There’s a short pause, and she hopes that he, being a sensible person, has wisely chosen to walk away from the insane woman that she turned into.

“AnonymousUser.” He randomly says.

“What?”

“It’s me. I’m AnonymousUser. I read your story, even before I met you. I thought fan fictions were dumb and corny, till Naruto convinced me to read yours. Sakura, I was blown away. I even left comments, not anything creepy—“

**SASUKE**

The door swings open while he’s mid-rant, and Sakura stands, her mouth forming a little “o”. She looks slightly disheveled, but still ridiculously beautiful even in her t-shirt and cotton shorts, hair put up in a messy bun. No bra, he notices. Nope, nope, he has more important things to do.

“You—you’re generic name guy?” She looks up at him timidly.

“Yeah.” Sasuke seems to have lost his voice. “I’m a huge fan. So is Naruto. I mean, you made him read. Do you have any idea how big of an achievement that is?” He chuckles nervously. “You don’t have anything to be ashamed of Sakura. I meant what I said. You’re really talented and cool and funny and I like being around you, a lot.”

“You do?” She’s staring at him, eyes wide with disbelief.

“Well, yes.” He ducks his head to hide red his face has become. “We barely know each other, and I understand that it comes off as a pathetic one-sided crush—“

“No.” Sakura says quickly, before looking down, suddenly very interested in her toes. “It’s, it’s not one-sided.”

His insides erupt with happiness and he’s smiling so widely that his face might crack. “Does this mean we get to discuss your story over dinner?”

“We do.” Sakura blushes. The color of her cheeks match her hair, Sasuke notices. “But first, there’s something I want to do.” She stands on her tiptoes and leans towards him.

_Fan fictions are kind of cool,_ Sasuke thinks as their lips touch. He’ll accept defeat, just this once.

And it’s totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's a wrap people. It's been a wonderful journey and I hope you guys loved reading it as much as I loved writing this story.  
> A huge shoutout to NinjaHeartforHatake, for being the best beta and friend anyone could ask for. Thank you for listening to my story idea when a it was only a few incoherent sentences, for tolerating my long rants, encouraging me to write and for having more faith in me than I deserve.  
> Thanks to WinterStark26 for her edits, suggestions, uplifting speeches and for being the sweetheart she is.  
> Lastly, but most importantly, thanks to all my readers. I was floored by the love and support I have received. My love and gratitude to every one of you. Thank you for making this one of the best experiences of my life. It was everything I dreamed of, and more.  
> This story is my little tribute to all the fan fic writers out there, who create without any reward, simply for the joy of creating. You guys are the best!  
> See you soon, Minna!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I got into Naruto last year and have been obsessed with Sasusaku ever since. This is my first fic, so please be kind. Beta credit goes to my amazing friend, NinjaHeartForHatake, without whom I'd truly be lost on the path of life. Tell me what you think of the story so far. Feedbacks, suggestions and constructive criticisms are always welcome!
> 
> P.S- I'm an Edward girl myself. Just thought it would be funny if Naruto was Team Jacob.


End file.
